My Love
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: Well, this is a mystery fic. I just decided what to call it today... Hope you like. About Butch and his love.


I sigh, completely content. I lie in my Butchie's arms, as he explains about the constellations to me. "So, what are we, Butchie?" I ask him, and he rolls his eyes at the name I had picked for my bishounen. "Well, I think  
we're the same age, so we should both be Taurus." He answers. I tilt my head upward, and gaze into his beautiful green eyes. "How come?" He smiles  
at me, not the usual mean smile, but a sweet, peaceful one. "Because we were both born at pretty much the same time of year. I mean, we're both 17,  
right?" I nod, smiling gently and letting my eyes roll back in my head. "What had being Taurus have to do with it?" Butchie blinked down at me. "Do  
with what?" He asked. "Life." I answered wisely, as the wind whistles around us. "It means we're stubborn, are very strong people, and have great senses of humor." I half-close my eyes. "You liar." He looked surprised. "Since when?" I smirk at him. "Since when did you have a sense of humor?"  
He stuck his tongue out at me, and I giggled. I glanced at the scenery  
behind the tree Butchie was leaning on, and saw a lake. "Wanna swim?" I asked, then I ran giggling and squealing into the water. "Catch me if you  
can!" I swam around in circles. Butchie smirked at me, sitting on the water's edge. "You shoulda taken your clothes off first..." He chuckled. I glared at him. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" I growled, and he laughed.  
"Definitely." I roll my eyes. "Pervert." I hiss as he climbs into the  
water. "@(%($, it's cold!" He cries as he wades over to me. "Will you please watch your language? You're gonna get in trouble one of there days!" I growl, and he swims behind me. He laughs. "You sound like Bubbles." He giggles, and I groan inwardly and outwardly. Stupid Bubbles. "Jeez, I am spending too much time with her... I sound like her, you say?" I whisper, and  
he swims around me. "Yea, I don't want my baby goin' soft on me..." He chuckles as he slides his arms around me. I jump as his hand grazes my, uh, you-know-what, and I know he did it purposely... "BUTCH!?!" I shriek as I fly up in the air, away from him. He pulls me back down, clapping a hand over my mouth and hissing, "We're in a closed park, and there's guards all over! Watch out!" He let go, and I swam as fast as I could toward shore, which was pretty fast. "Y-You trespassed me..." I muttered in fright as Butch got out of the water and stood about 3 feet away from me. He blinked, then a devilish look came over his face that I never liked. It meant that he was  
about to do something seductive to me... I hated it when I wasn't the one seducing. "B-Butch?" I whispered in fear as he pinned me against the tree we were leaning on, our faces inches apart. "Oh, I can do more than that..." He hissed in my ear, and licked my cheek. I shivered in fright. Butch is much stronger than me, and in a fight, if it's about brawn, I lose. "S-Stop  
Butch, you're scaring me..." I whispered, hoping this plea would work. It didn't. It only motivated him to say, "You scare too easily..." and nip at my neck. I let out a sensitive moan, and I saw Butch grin. I hate my bodily functions. "B-Butch... please stop..." He smirked and whispered, "Oh, but you don't want me to stop, do you?" I groaned, but then he jerked my shirt up and began to lick and bite my chest. "B-Butch, this isn't t-the place t-to do that!" I stuttered, as he flicked his tongue over my chest. "Well, we can't do it at home... Both our guardians are there, so what do you suggest we do?" Butch asked between bites. "Well, we could get a hotel or som-Ahhh! Butch!" Butch grinned, and bit down harder on my nipple. I let out a harsh cry, and Butch smirked, picking me up, flying toward Townsville. He landed  
us in a pretty forest, near my home. He settled down next to me, and we  
continued what we were doing. Don't worry, we never go too far. Later,  
Butchie and I lay under the stars. "Butchie?" He rolled his eyes at the  
name and answered, "Huh?" I snuggled closer. "Thank you." I sat on him, letting my lips meet his. He smirked. "We better be going home..." I kissed him again. We both rose into the sky, and then Butch grabbed my hand. He  
pulled me close, and hugged me. "I love you, Boomer." He whispered. I  
kissed his cheek. "Love you too, Butchie." 


End file.
